


Let Me Be Yours

by Isa_Fox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Derek Hale, Fluff and Smut, Full Moon, Gay Sex, Human Stiles Stilinski, Love, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Fox/pseuds/Isa_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek did try to push away his feelings, bury them under all the sour memories from his past. But in that moment, with the boy in his arms, his heart told him otherwise. Would he be able to let himself open to the little human and allow himself to feel something real? Could he say those three words?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) this is my first fanficton here in the Archive. This is also in Wattpad under the same title. I had to write this, because apparently I breathe Sterek now *drools* <3  
> English is not my first language, so if you see any grammatical errors feel free to correct them on the comments. I'll leave you to this now.  
> Enjoy!

The raindrops streamed down the loft window panes. It started to rain at nightfall and now the only clarity left inside the room came from the full moon up there in the sky.

Stiles felt a shiver down his spine due to the pair of shining blue eyes beneath him.

“I love your eyes…” he mumbled, nipping at the man’s neck.

Derek’s jaw was closed tight; there were traces of desperation, lust and fear printed on his features. His hands moved from the boy’s thighs to grip violently the bed sheets, claws popping out.

“Stiles…”                                        

“…and when you make them shine, it’s beautiful. You’re fucking beautiful.”

“ _Stiles_ …”

Derek tried to keep his voice straight, but his murmur sounded more like a whine.

“And the way you move, your hands, your lips, the way you look when you’re about to rip someone’s head off, which is kinda hot if I'm honest…”

His eyes were shining again and his fangs were out. He was one step away from shifting.

“Stiles, it’s a full moon, I can hurt you.”

He knew that he would never do a thing to harm the amber eyed boy, but the idea of losing control terrified him more.

“You won’t. I know you won’t.” Stiles lifted his face to meet Derek’s. “I know you and I’ve been with you on full moons before.”

“Not like this--”

“No, but you deal with it just fine, you’ve been a werewolf all your life. And I know you have the ability to care, and don’t pretend you don’t. Even if you wanted to hurt me I wouldn’t mind. Just having you this close to me…”

He inhaled profoundly.

“Don’t say that, you don’t know what I am capable of.”

“Why don't you show me?”

His tongue ran over the werewolf’s jaw, reaching the ear and nipping it. The hot wet feeling made his skin tingle.

God, Stiles’ rambling habit was so chronic that not even during the existence of danger he managed to get a hold over himself. That usually resulted in anxiety crisis for Derek because he always feared that that mouth of his became a death sentence.

“Don’t tease,” he warned.

“Tell me to stop then.”

Derek opened his mouth but couldn’t force a sound. Great, his own body was betraying him.

Stiles smiled victoriously.

“Shut up,” Derek whispered.

“Make me.”

Before Stiles could think, the werewolf already had his lips glued to his.  Derek opened his mouth for permission and it turned into a sloppy and greedy kiss.

They were panting when they parted up, both forgot to breathe. Stiles’ fidgety hands ran over the man’s chest, feeling the hard skin that covered his muscles. Damn, what beautiful lines.

He pressed kisses on his neck and chest, bit his earlobe, licked his jaw gently – his mouth wouldn’t stop. Derek wanted to touch him too, bury his claws into his flesh and pin him down against his body to get to touch every bit of his skin. His wolf was talking loudly inside him, but he promised himself that he wouldn’t hurt him.

He almost lost it when Stiles pressed his hips against Derek’s and made him feel that hardness behind his underwear. A broken sob escaped his throat at the contact and he had to use Derek’s arms to hold himself.

It was the best view he could have asked for – Stiles hanging over him, his mouth slack, hungry eyes and uneven breath. His supernatural earing allowed him to catch the gasps forming in his lungs and it was a priceless sound.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this…” He gave a roll of hips, rubbing their groins. “How long I’ve wanted you.”

Derek’s head fell back, feeling the way skin slid, listening to his human’s accelerated heartbeat. That tun-tun echoed through his ears and made his own heart match it.

“You don’t know how many times I’ve imagined being with you like this, just the idea of tasting you drove mad. I was almost sure that you wouldn’t like me back; it was horrible to be next to you and not being able to have you.”

He gave another push, slowly this time, something that made Derek bite his lip to prevent himself from cursing.

Stiles dragged his nails over the wolf’s sides until he meet the waistband of his underwear.

“I always fantasize with you on top of me, fucking me for hours, leaving me a mess…”

Derek’s cock, already hard as wood, twitched in response. Stiles noticed and palmed it over the cloth, stroking lightly, but it was enough to make Derek’s toes curl.

“I want you to dominate me, to make me cry out your name and having you coming inside me. I want to have my wrists pinned down so you can do whatever you want with me.”

Those words were going from Derek’s ears straight to his thick member. His flashing eyes darted over to the amber ones filled with eagerness. He could feel each cell of himself trembling every time Stiles brushed his fingers against him, even accidentally. He still hadn’t touched him and he wanted so bad to do it, do everything Stiles was saying, wished him to do. Those freaking claws…

He lost himself in his thoughts for a moment when he felt skinny fingers gripping his boxer briefs and pulling them down, leaving his erection exposed and needy. Stiles sucked his bottom lip into his mouth unconsciously and grabbed the throbbing member, making Derek sigh.

Stiles bended over the man again, joining their lips together and pressing, not quite a kiss. He wasn’t moving his hand and Derek was already painfully hard. He raised his hips up seeking friction and he finally got it.

He was panting now, his talons ripping the sheets. He looked deep into the glassy amber eyes: they nearly had _hunger_ written on them.

“I know that you can be dangerous if you want to, but you will not hurt me Derek. Just touch me please, I need you.”

The inertia was driving him crazy, and he couldn’t resist Stiles pleading him, so he did. He let go of the ruined fabric, grabbed his human's underwear and took it off. He then pulled him down again, reestablishing contact, now without the barrier of the boxers.

The first slip took all the air from Stiles’ lungs. His arms were shaking from holding him up for too long that they eventually gave up. He almost collapsed over Derek, but he managed to catch him first and embrace him with his arms, holding him still and limiting his moves, and both enjoyed the amazing friction those slips and slides where giving.

There was a cold sting in Derek’s gut whenever Stiles looked him in the eyes, whenever he got closer than necessary and established physical contact. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was aware that the fragile little human was getting under his skin. He did try to push that feeling away, hide it under all the sour memories of his past; well, guess he was a sour wolf after all. He didn’t succeed, and it scared him that someone had the ability to mess with him so easily, to get close to his heart, to make him feel something good for once. But what scared him the most was that it felt real. How the hell was he going to shut down emotionally and play the role of stone cold tough guy from now on?

He grumbled when the friction suddenly stopped. That had Stiles smiling.

“For someone who wanted me to stop…”

Derek shushed him by putting one finger between his soft lips.

“Suck,” he ordered.

And Stiles did. He moved his finger inside and out his mouth, the tongue swirling around it, covering it in saliva. When it was soaked enough, he pulled it out. He brought his hand to Stiles’ inner thigh, brushing it sweetly with his knuckles. Then he moved further upwards to the junction of his legs.

The human’s breathing got heavier when Derek started to work on his entrance and turned into a weep when he was already inside applying pressure on that sweet spot.

He stopped only to grab the bottle of lube that stood on the bedside table and coat his fingers, only to come back with two and sliding them inside Stiles.

The wicked sounds that were escaping his throat were fuel to Derek’s overflowing sex hunger. He was so sore… He was sure that if he wanted, he could come untouched.

“Derek… Derek fuck me please. _Fuck me_.”

He wouldn’t waste any time now. When Stiles felt wet and loose enough, Derek grabbed his member and let him position himself on top of it.

Stiles’ heart sounded like it was about to explode out of his chest as he slowly slid down. The dazed expression that was designed on Derek’s face made his insides twist.

He couldn’t sit fast enough, so while his body adjusted to Derek’s, the werewolf dragged a feather touch up the tempting flesh of those thighs.

One day he would bite every inch of Stiles’ skin, taste his sweat, leave him wet and limp in his arms as he marked him as his. But not that day, he wanted to take his time and in that moment the need was huge.

He took the human’s bottom lip between his own and sucked lightly, occasionally grazing it with his sharp teeth. When Stiles was comfortable enough to move, he propelled his hips in a sharp lunge that caught his wolf off guard, judging by the sharp groan that left his lungs.

His thrusts were deep and slow. Derek felt like his guts were on fire, ready to liquefy at any time. Stiles was so damn tight… And hot… And wet…

The younger man was moaning, and his moans turned into cries when the rhythm was set up. Derek was letting out some growls, not minding to suffocate them anymore. His eyes were like blue flashlights in the dark staring at the younger man, who had buried his nails in the skin of the strong biceps under him to use them as impulse, and he was pretty sure he was about to break the skin. Not that Derek seemed to mind; he didn’t seem to feel any discomfort at all – his lines were molded into an expression of pure sexual desire. He would give an amazing painting, Stiles thought; that, plus his snarls, was turning him on. Immensely.

By the time Stiles stopped feeling the stretch incommodious, he started moving faster. The pleasure was now enormous, for either of them. Derek bucked up his hips, hitting the spot Stiles craved. He was full-on crying, it was like any sudden move from Derek would have him breaking apart. His head fell onto the rock hard torso, and he took the opportunity to mouth one of Derek’s nipples, who issued a guttural growl and sped up the pace in response.

It didn’t take long for the pressure to start to build in his core. And it seemed that Stiles was feeling the same because his voice turned apprehensive and he started calling out the wolf’s name between choked pants.

“Derek… I, I’m… _Oh god_.”

He rested his forehead against Derek’s, who had his eyes closed and was out of breath too.

“I know, me too.”

And he was. He was almost there, just a bit longer, just a little more…

He felt fingers twine his hair and he opened his eyes, revealing the gorgeous blue light. Stiles’ eyes were really close to them. He opened his mouth.

“Derek… I love you.”

Those three words made the wolf’s organs jump and drop at the same time in his abdomen. He felt like he had been punched by a lightning, if that was even possible.

Although it was not a bad feeling. It actually made his heart warm up and skip some beats. The truth is that it felt good hearing that. All of his being heard those words; it was like a bolt of electricity running through him.

And he body was going to betray him again, because before he realized his mouth was already open to answer, “I love you too.”

He said it. And it couldn’t be more sincere.

Stiles’ eyes acquired an irreplaceable gaze and the corners of his mouth turned upwards, the same as Derek’s, and they stayed like that for a few moments, until Stiles started to feel his belly get tighter and tighter.

When he was on his edge, Derek grabbed his cock to give him what he needed. It only took a few strokes for the human to reach his climax and release, making a mess all over his abs. It didn’t take too long for Derek to find the pike of his own pleasure too and spilling inside him.

While the waves ceased, they just remained there, one above the other, catching their breaths and waiting for their heartbeats to come down from the heights. When it finally happened, Stiles climbed off of the werewolf, lying on his side. Derek looked over at him: he was staring the ceiling, too quiet to his normal.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m having an out-of-body experience,” Stiles answered, grinning like an idiot.

Derek gave one of his classic roll of eyes, but then he smiled too – something that Stiles didn’t miss.

“Give me a break, I’ve just had amazingly hot sex with the hottest guy in the country.”

He looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“Country?”

Stiles creased his eyebrows and asked, “World?”

Derek pulled a cocky grin and then closed his eyes, and it was Stiles’ turn to roll his.

“Pretentious wolf,” Stiles grumbled, barely audibly, but still effective to supernatural hearing.

“I heard that.”

“Whatever.”

Before he knew, his cheek was being smash against a solid chest in a tight embrace. He could hear the regular thump in sync to the man’s breathing. He relaxed in his arms and then he remembered something.

“You said…”

He bit his lip. He was a bit afraid to finish the sentence.

“What?” Derek aked.

He shook his head.

“Forget it.”

“Stiles, what?”

“…you love me.”

“I meant it,” Derek answered without even think about it.

Stiles almost jumped off the bed squirming, looking at Derek with wide eyes and a hopeful smile. That gave Derek the urge to burst in laugh.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yes, now shut up and sleep,” Derek said just before closing his eyes. But Stiles didn’t seem to pay attention.

Instead, he stared at Derek with his mouth open in surprise, like he was still processing his words. It didn’t take long for him to tilt his head and grin smugly.

“Look at that, the grumpy wolf actually has feelings… And here I was almost giving up on making you confess.”

Derek cracked open his eyes and stared at the ceiling, guessing what was coming.

“Stiles…,” he warned

“I mean, I knew you had them somewhere beneath that wall of muscle, I was hoping they weren’t buried too deep inside…”

“Stiles-”

“…cause, you know, then I would have too…”

Derek huffed and growled, “ _Stiles._ ”

He finally stopped rambling and looked at him with wide eyes. Like Derek wasn’t calling him or something… the parrot.

“What?”

“Go.To sleep,” Derek said, slowly and sternly, looking him in the eye

Stiles snorted in indignation, but did what he said. He sank back under the sheets, his head resting on Derek’s shoulder, and closed his eyes.

“You’re a sour wolf,” he mumbled in response. He tightened his arm around Derek’s waist and Derek felt him smiling against his chest until he finally drift off to sleep.

He stared at the moon outside and smiled to himself. He looked at the fragile human in his arms and squeezed him tighter; and he knew that he belonged there.

“I love you,” he whispered, just before he fell asleep as well.


End file.
